


Calculated Risks

by Beanwhile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fraternization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanwhile/pseuds/Beanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux makes use of some favorable circumstances, and dedicates a bit of time to giving Lieutenant Mitaka some physical attention. Takes place some time before TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Risks

                Mitaka strode down the dimly lit corridor without seeing it, relying on habit to guide him towards his rooms. He longed for the sweet moment when he was going to take his boots off and rest his legs. There was no at-ease in the First Order uniform, regardless of how proud he was to wear it.

                “Lieutenant,” someone called behind him. Mitaka turned around and stood at attention. He tried to fake an expression of alertness for Hux, and hoped the General wouldn’t notice his fatigue in the poor light.

                “Your last shift for the day ended a little over an hour ago,” Hux continued. It was not a question: Hux rarely needed to change his tone to demand information. But the prompt was there.

                “Sir.” Mitaka nodded. “I had to run diagnostics on my console, and recalibrate output. Saw it through together with the officer currently on duty until it was finished.” He glued his back to the wall, assuming the General would pass him and be on his way.

                Hux did no such thing. He stopped in front of Mitaka, trapping him between himself and the wall. He looked at Mitaka, then moved his gaze to the datapad in his hand. He did not seem displeased or otherwise in a bad mood, not that his face was any reliable indication as to how he felt.

                “A man of enterprise,” the General said after a couple of moments. “The Order benefits from officers like you, Lieutenant.” He spared Mitaka another glance before boring his eyes back into the screen of the datapad. He tapped it, but did not otherwise move from his spot.

                “I serve as best as I can, sir,” Mitaka replied. The General’s behaviour baffled him. He was not one to play mind games on his officers: the simulations were varied enough to test every aspect of one’s personality. And even if he did, Mitaka believed the difference in rank was enough to protect him from such tests. His psych evaluations always reported him to be in perfect condition. If Hux suspected him of mutiny, or wanted to terminate their off-duty relationship, or was even _bored_ with him, Mitaka would be spared the paranoia in favour of a swift and sudden death amidst perfectly staged circumstances. Not a happy thought, but in a way comforting.

                Yet Mitaka could not shake off the feeling that something was going on. Curiosity nibbled at him. General Hux did not stand rooted in the middle of dark and rarely used corridors aboard the Finalizer for no apparent reason.

                As if he had heard Mitaka’s thoughts, Hux smiled, or rather, the corners of his mouth trembled. He tucked away the datapad and his eyes travelled the short distance up to catch Mitaka’s gaze. This close, the difference in height was more obvious than that in rank.

                Hux took a step forward and invaded Mitaka’s intimate space. He leaned in, and Mitaka swallowed, and cursed himself mentally because the sound of it had probably echoed all over the ship.

                “I have noted your service to the Order on multiple occasions, Lieutenant,” Hux murmured. His lips brushed Mitaka’s earlobe. Mitaka sucked in a breath. Where Hux had touched him warmth bloomed, and spread over his flesh, covering his ear and sliding down his neck like poured liquid. He didn’t dare move, and only scanned the perimeter with his eyes. To one side the empty corridor stretched ahead until it intersected with another; but to the other there was the line of Hux’s jaw, the exposed skin of his neck, and if Mitaka would turn his head even a little he could reach and kiss it. He bit his lower lip to stop himself. After more than three shifts without shaving Hux was probably starting to grow stubble. In the privacy of either’s quarters, Mitaka enjoyed dragging his lips over it, and if they were dry enough the hard hairs would pull on them. He would open his mouth, trace the curve of the General’s jawbone with the tip of his tongue. He sank his teeth deeper into his lip, fighting to banish the dangerous thoughts.

                “Sir?” he inquired instead, and the voice that came out of his mouth was weak and pathetic.

                Swift fingers ran down his chest, jumped over the belt buckle, and slid between the front flaps of his tunic, tracing down the middle of his breeches and teasing the length of his cock.

                Mitaka’s eyes widened in shock; he took in a sharp breath, blew it out. “Sir.” He tried to get Hux’s attention again. It was hard to put his thoughts and concerns into coherent speech when the gloved hand of General Hux was palming and squeezing his privates with obscene expertise. “Sir, _here_?” Mitaka tried again.

                “Do you have any objections, Lieutenant?” Hux purred.

                Mitaka _certainly_ did, among them getting caught fraternizing with a higher-ranking officer—the _highest_ -ranking officer of the First Order—but somehow words failed him. Hux was pressing the heel of his hand against Mitaka’s now half-hard cock, and his full lips were nipping at his earlobe. Mitaka could picture them from the side, and the mental image sent a jolt of arousal between his thighs. Hux emitted a low sound, urging him to speak.

                “There’s chance someone might come and… and see…” Mitaka fell silent. He remembered how Hux had been in no hurry to move on, how he had (the word was atrocious when attached to General Hux) _loitered_ about. “Unless…”

                “Unless?” Hux prompted. His breathy voice was distracting.

                “Unless you already knew that… tha- _ah_ , that no one would be around, since you have full access to the holofeed.”

                “Dedicated _and_ observant.” Hux didn’t miss a beat. He breathed against Mitaka’s ear, making him shiver. “I should be careful around you, Lieutenant.”

                “Especially when I’m alone in rarely used corridors,” Mitaka suggested, testing the waters.

                Hux drew back to look at him, and the sharp movement froze Mitaka’s blood in his veins. Fear he had overstepped his boundaries gripped his chest. He looked at Hux’s face. There was a hint of a grin on the General’s mouth: he looked like a blastail about to eat its prey. No word in Basic could approximate the mixture of apprehension and arousal coiling in Mitaka’s gut. His skin grew hot and his fingers itched to take advantage of Hux’s good favour.

                “Especially when you’re alone in a dark corridor, passing through a low-usage sector of the ship,” Hux agreed. He loomed over Mitaka; there was only a sliver of space between them. “And you’ve fallen into the unfortunate habit of fraternizing with a senior officer,” he added, the corners of his mouth trembling again. He undid Mitaka’s belt and let it fall on the floor with a dull thud.

                Mitaka pulled his hands from behind his back, eager to help, but before he could put them on anything the General slapped them away. Feeling awkward, Mitaka left them fall to his sides. One way or another, they were his main tool. Now that they weren’t needed he felt as if he had sprung limbs where naught belonged.

                It was rare for the General to take the initiative. Mitaka leaned back against the wall and watched, transfixed, as Hux undid his breeches. Those leather-clad long fingers that Mitaka had so ardently kissed, and licked, and sucked, unfastened Mitaka’s uniform in quick, precise movements. Hux pulled down Mitaka’s breeches and underwear. The cold caress of air on his cock made Mitaka suck in a noisy breath.

                The General kneeled in front of Mitaka and gave him an appraising look. He put his hand on Mitaka’s knee and slid it up his thigh, until the gloved hand disappeared under the skirts of Mitaka’s shirt and tunic. He glanced at Mitaka, and the latter understood. He grabbed as much fabric as he could, and lifted tunic and shirt like a curtain, until he was fully exposed to Hux’s gaze. The General hummed.

                “That would suffice,” he said. His hand dropped down to Mitaka’s thigh, and he leaned forward. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to lick the underside of Mitaka’s cock.

                The warmth and slickness of saliva shot arousal through Mitaka’s cock, and it bloomed in his lower belly. The muscles of his abdomen clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Hux lapped at the tip of his cock. The jabs of his hot and dripping-wet tongue were fast to get Mitaka completely hard. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from his superior officer: General Hux on his knees, both hands now resting in his lap, every bit of his attention concentrated on Mitaka’s cock. The sight made his head spin, and submerged his body in a warm haze of lust and passive desire: to be touched, to be pleased. He imagined running his fingers through Hux’s hair, ruining the perfect locks greased down into submission. Outside private quarters, the luxury would cost him his life faster than a ship going through hyperspace.

                Hux wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock and Mitaka’s attention returned to the present moment. The General was not careful with his teeth. Their hard edges scraped the skin, but the softness of the Hux’s lips was soothed some of the discomfort, but only so much; just enough to make Mitaka restless. The lieutenant shifted his hips: a slow and ginger motion, ready to stop should Hux so much as glared at him. But the General did not protest, and the movement sank Mitaka’s cock deeper into Hux’s mouth.

                “ _Sir,_ ” Mitaka moaned in a poor attempt to convey how good the General’s mouth felt. Hux was not exceptional at cocksucking; but the meekness of his pose, the readiness with which he wrapped his lips around his junior officer’s cock was… pleasing, to say the least.

                Hux looked up and their eyes met. Mitaka realized he was, mentally and physically, exactly where Hux wanted him. His cock throbbed at the realization. Hux had looked at enough data to determine he could afford to meet Mitaka and take advantage of the secluded corridor. A shudder went through Mitaka’s body. He had to gather his shirt and tunic anew and lift them, this time even higher than before. Hux hummed in approval. He drew back, until the tip of Mitaka’s cock was held between his lips, then swallowed it again.

                The scrape of teeth was too rough. Mitaka jolted, and yelped before he could help it. The pain simmered in his flesh, hot and insistent, refusing to dissipate. Hux bobbed his head in small, measured thrusts. His tongue was flat and curved, enveloping as much of Mitaka’s shaft as it could take. He took to a slow tempo that was soothing at first, then pleasant, until it was so slow it was maddening. He was looking at Mitaka under his short, pale eyelashes. His otherwise light eyes looked dark and dangerous in the poor light of the corridor.

                Mitaka grew agitated, gasping and moaning under his breath. He tried, and failed to hold Hux’s gaze, and had to look away. His desire to ruin Hux’s hair was growing proportional to the building pressure at the base of his spine. He clung to his tunic, desperate to keep his hands out of trouble.

                Hux pulled all the way back again, and let Mitaka’s cock spring out of his mouth. “Eyes on me, Lieutenant,” he murmured.

                “Y-yes sir,” Mitaka panted.

                Hux wrapped his fingers around the base of Mitaka’s cock and guided the head back into his mouth. His grip tightened and he gave Mitaka’s shaft a light squeeze. After the brief pause with no physical attention, the pleasure was overwhelming. Mitaka’s hips bucked forward, desperate to push his cock deeper into that grip and mouth. He let out a tattered breath.

                “Sir,” he whimpered. He was close enough for a couple of those synchronized movements to drive him over the edge. Hux batted his eyelashes at him in response. Even with his face contorted to accommodate another man’s cock in his mouth, he somehow managed to look _smug_. He squeezed his hand again, twisting lightly, and his tongue swathed the tip of Mitaka’s cock. Mitaka shuddered and bit his lower lip, tried not to succumb, but then Hux repeated, again and again, and it was too much.

                Mitaka’s cock throbbed as he came. The pleasure washed over him in incremental waves, the pulsations hitting his body again and again, each one enhanced by Hux’s continued ministrations. Mitaka’s legs trembled and his knees nearly gave under him. Let his head fall the wall and moaned. It occurred to him that the skirts of his tunic were beyond help, creased and ruined, but another wave of pleasure wiped the thought.

                Hux withdrew his hand and sank his head, taking as much of Mitaka as he could. His mouth tightened when he swallowed, and the pressure sent a shudder of pleasure through Mitaka. They didn’t move for a couple of moments: Mitaka trying to catch his breath and the General working his jaw to let his tongue swipe all over Mitaka’s cock. Mitaka could feel he General’s cool exhales on the base of his cock. He wanted to say something before an awkward silence would settle in, but his mind was blank. Regulation did not elaborate on fraternizing etiquette. What was he to say? Thank you? Well done?

                Hux saved him any further worry. He sucked on Mitaka’s softening cock and pulled back, until it came free from his mouth. The General’s lips pulled at the foreskin, but there no friction. The saliva-slicked skin slid free and retreated. Hux licked his lips. He got up, then reached down to pat away any dirt from his knees. Mitaka took the cue, and hurried to put himself in some semblance of regulation-approved appearance. His cock immediately dampened his underwear, but the breeches of his uniform were wide enough to withstand obvious stains before he could reach his quarters and change. He hoped he wouldn’t have to try and explain the crumpled skirts of his tunic to anyone.

                He had just clicked his belt in place when Hux pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him. His lips were wet and hot, and there was a faint taste of come on them. Mitaka, taken by surprise, had to grasp at Hux’s biceps and raise himself on his toes to save the General at least _some_ stooping. Hux’s hands slid down to Mitaka’s waist and gripped him tighter, aligning their bodies together. There was pressure against Mitaka’s belly that had little to do with Hux’s belt buckle.

                Mitaka opened his mouth into the kiss and Hux took the invitation. He pushed his tongue into Mitaka’s mouth; Mitaka had to slacken his jaw to take as much as possible. Hux’s tongue was coated in saliva and come; its distinct, pungent taste pervaded Mitaka’s senses for a moment. He sucked it in, licking, trying to swallow as much as he could. Hux let out a long exhale through his nose. The grip on Mitaka’s waist tightened, and the pressure against his belly grew harder. It gave him an uncanny satisfaction, to be so pliant when the General was so zealous. He could see himself developing a taste for it. He increased the pull on Hux’s tongue, swallowing another mouthful of saliva and come.

                Hux moved his hands to Mitaka’s hips and pushed him down and away. Mitaka lowered himself to his feet and opened his eyes: the General, whose cheekbones had been pink beforehand, were now flushed red. Even in the dim light it was impossible not to notice the content written on his face.

                “Lieutenant,” he rasped in a low voice, “your shift ended some time ago.”

                Mitaka let go of the senior officer’s arms and stood at attention. “Yes, sir. I had to run diagnostics on my console?” His voice pitched up at the end of his sentence. He wasn’t sure where the General was leading him.

                Hux straightened his sleeves and pulled out his datapad again. “Your effort is commendable,” he said, and tapped the screen a couple of times. “I’ll be in my quarters after this shift is over.” And with that, he strode off.

                Mitaka took some time and tried, with little success, to straighten his tunic. After Hux had put enough distance between them, Mitaka followed him at a leisurely pace. Once he reached the intersection he headed towards the habitation area where his quarters were. He only had to wait a couple of hours until he could finally, finally sink his fingers into Hux’s combed, orderly hair, and make a _complete_ mess out of it.


End file.
